The invention relates to a safety-binding heelpiece for a ski boot, i.e. a device for securely holding the rear of a boot on a ski by exerting a pressure on the boot heel while pressing the entire boot forward against a front binding device, and guaranteeing automatic release of the rear of the boot in the event of the skier falling forward. It also relates to a ski to which a heelpiece of this type is fixed.